A Real Christmas Miracle
by litlcapt
Summary: Christmas has come and SG-1 finds it hard to celebrate after a traumatic mission but when Daniel begins to turn a corner towards survival they find something to believe in, sometimes miracles are something to believe in especially during the holiday.


Summary: During the holiday season SG-1 finds it hard to celebrate after a traumatic mission and an injured teammate but when things start looking up before Christmas maybe there is a time for miracles.

Rating: T

AN: Sorry this is a little late. Italics represent past memories and flashbacks. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

A Real Christmas Miracle

The atmosphere was quiet, so much so that a mere pin could be heard if dropped. Most staff had been given the luxury of being home with their families, Stargate Command almost running on a skeleton crew during the past week. Only days remained before Christmas and while there were many who celebrated with joy and anticipation there were the few who sat in grief. The week previous one team had been struck a heavy blow, one that had left one member in critical condition. Now during this joyous season those who remained standing continued their vigil. During these long few days hope had been lost and a miracle too far out of reach.

Jack O'Neill had remained where he had sat these past long and few days. His cracked ribs ached, his back protested the long held position but he did not waver. Since continuing his vigil following a short and ordered break on behalf of General Hammond he had been joined by the other two standing members of SG-1. Major Samantha Carter sat in the most awkward position imaginable, trying desperately to show off her poor impression of a squid. Arms and legs curled up, as easily as one could with their left arm in a sling, she slept on heedless of the consistent beep of the heart monitor and the mechanical hiss of a ventilator. From his vantage point Sam looked more like a sleepy child, curled up in the fetal position as she sat awaiting the arrival of Santa Clause. But Jack knew the truth, that the Christmas wish they all hoped for may not be granted.

On Carter's side was the second straight-backed chair that contained the other member of his team. Teal'c had sat in just the same position Jack had found him in earlier, legs crossed in a manner in which Jack still wondered how he fit, deep in meditation. Thankfully all outward wounds that so recently decorated the Jaffa's body had cleared, healed by the symbiote that they often took for granted. But it did nothing for the residual guilt that still ate at Teal'c; Jack could see it in his haunted gaze when out of meditation. They all had the stare from that day, one that spoke of failure.

They had failed, failed in their duty to come home safe. Jack often wondered if in recent years Hammond's hair would be solid gray if not for the fact that he was bald. Either way one thing was certain, the man laying on the bed in front of him looking very much dead to the world around him had paid the price in blood for all of their lack in observation. Since returning from PX- the full alphanumerical name escaping his memory Daniel Jackson lay in a deep state of unconsciousness. It wasn't but a few days ago he lie between life and death but according to Janet Fraiser the archeologist had once again surprised them all by finally beginning to turn a vital corner. But it still left the fact that the longer he remained in this state the less likely it became that he wake without complication or wake at all. But whether or not he woke, now a question left up to Daniel himself, Jack would remain by his bedside with the company of his team.

* * *

Six Days Previous

The day had begun as any other. Teams gated out while others returned but something deep in George Hammond's gut told him it was anything but ordinary. Standing at what many considered the helm of the SGC he waited as the sound of the turning and locking Stargate echoed in his ears. Beside him in his seat Walter Harriman watched intently at the computer screen for the familiar numbers to show on the console. One by one in concession each character of the code was typed in, the full sequence dancing across the screen before locking. Walter pushed one key on his keyboard before turning to look up at the General.

"It's SG-1 sir," Walter stated.

"They're not due back for another six hours," a slight tremor could be heard in his voice as George's stomach dropped.

_Please God not today…. not today._

"Sir?" Walter questioned at Hammond's hesitation.

"Open the iris, have a medical team standing by," Hammond ordered before stepping swiftly out of the control room.

Pushing his palm on the iris control the trinium structure slid opened. Lifting his hand from the panel Walter moved to the base PA system, pushing the button before saying the words he had said all too often. _Medical team to the 'Gate room, medical team to the Gate room, _resounded base wide echoing off the massive concrete walls. Turning back to the glass window Walter watched captivated by the shimmering blue pool. The SF team was already standing at the ready, weapons armed and locked onto the open Stargate. Within moments of departing the control room General Hammond had joined them, personnel leaving off the standard formal address in regards for personal safety. But there was no need to stand on ceremony because within minutes of Hammond entering the Gate room there was activity through the open wormhole. Nearly at once four figures came stumbling out, the scene they brought enough to stop Hammond's heart.

"We need a med team!" Major Samantha Carter's blood curdling scream cut through the Gate room.

"What the hell happened?!" it took all of Hammond's power to keep his façade of General from slipping due to the surprise and pain that lay deep within his soul.

"Ambush, where the hell is that med team?!" Colonel Jack O'Neill added his own cry.

"It appeared to be some form of Goa'uld surprise attack," Teal'c clarified between his heaving breaths.

Hammond took in the scene that lay before him, praying that Walter up above had already thought ahead of him. Major Carter stumbled on the ramp, left arm cradled close to her stomach. Blood soaked the entire left sleeve of her uniform with more staining the front and her legs. Beside her stood Teal'c, who was presently supporting Dr. Daniel Jackson between himself and Jack. Out of the four Teal'c looked the most stable save for the multiple smaller wounds George could see beyond the torn fabric of his uniform. Jack was dazed, leaning more towards Daniel in what appeared to be an ill attempt of shifting weight off an injured leg. The hand that was not bracing Daniel's back gripped the archeologist's hand where it rested on his shoulder tightly. All the while he looked hunched over in a poor attempt of bracing bruised or fractured ribs.

Doctor Jackson, Daniel, was a mess. Held between Teal'c and Jack the archeologist was unconscious. Blood ran from a jagged gash on his right temple and more crimson stained his uniform. What frightened Hammond was the sound emitting from the boys chest. Heave wheezes accompanying every wet inhalation. Whatever had hit SG-1 had done great damage to Daniel's lungs. He appeared completely unresponsive, every movement bound to bring great agony to the archeologist yet no visible signs of pain appeared. Although George could see a shadow of a grimace on his face with every adjustment Jack made. Flashes from a jungle in Vietnam coursed through George's mind and suddenly as he looked at his team he was _there_. What did this was more than just a plain ambush with staff weapons, an explosive was used and by the looks of it one very powerful.

"Come on Daniel stay with us," Jack urged with a slight jerk of the limp archeologists body.

"We didn't know what to do," in a rare show of emotion Sam was on the verge of tears.

Finally after minutes of holding his breath George could release whatever stale air remained in his lungs as the blast door slid open. The sound of wheels grinding on the concrete floor barely reached his ears as Dr. Janet Fraiser and her team pushed around him. Two of her medics immediately relieved Jack and Teal'c of their burden, gently with a count of three lifting him to the waiting gurney. Daniel was dead weight, completely unresponsive to every position change that was made. As his body was laid on the gurney Janet wasted no time, rushing to his side and stabilizing her patient. One of medics had secured Daniel's neck in a collar while the other worked to establish an IV. Meanwhile Janet continued on with her assessment heedless of all the stares. Watching from afar George knew it was bad judging on the poorly restrained horror painted on the doctor's face.

As Janet and her team worked Sam had collapsed to the ramp, face scrunched up in a mixture of agony and despair. Teal'c had stepped back while still keeping a keen eye on his friend. Jack had done what the colonel did best, stepping forward to stand directly behind Janet as she worked to stabilize Daniel for the infirmary. Occasional the petite doctor threw an elbow back for room but for the most part she allowed his slight intrusion. There was no moving Jack, for that was certain in George's mind, not when a member of his team went down in the field. Now with a free hand the General did notice Jack wrap his right hand around his sore ribs. No one came out lucky on the mission; each member of SG-1 suffered from a variety of injuries but to what extent could only be determined by Janet and her staff.

Teal'c stood back, the look on his face almost an echo of what George saw upon SG-1's return from Nem's planet and Dr. Jackson's supposed death. Tracks dried on Major Carter's cheeks, salty tears mixing with blood and grime. Occasionally she winced, pain evident as she cradled her injured arm. Teal'c only bowed his head, eyes averting from the grotesque scene as Janet forced a large needle into Daniel's upper left chest. Above all the commotion and yelling George could almost hear a hiss of escaping air. The boy was practically drowning in his own blood from what it sounded like leaving George to wonder what exactly happened to bring SG-1 to this state. George found himself amongst those who sat in shell shock. Too many years in the service and too many memories of men killed in vast jungles in such a foreign land.

"Both lungs are down, I got multiple fractured ribs on the left and right. Possible intra-abdominal trauma, blast lung, left pupil sluggish to light, blood in both ear canals," Janet listed off.

"I got access but veins are shot, trying one in the jugular and IO," the first medic, Tony, stated in rapid-fire.

"We have to get him to the infirmary now! Page Warner and have him ready in the OR," Janet ordered.

"I'm losing the pulse, BP down to 40 palp," the second medic, Rick, warned.

"Let's go now! Clear the hall!" Janet shot her last order to those still standing behind her.

"Get the hall clear, everyone step aside now!" Hammond ordered his voice a booming echo against the concrete walls with so much command that those in the way moved with lightening reflexes.

"Get out of the way!" Jack added his own demand he followed the rapid moving stretcher down the corridor.

Sam had jumped to her feet, guarding her injured arm as Teal'c grabbed her uninjured one for assistance. Together they limped as quickly as they could to follow, leaning on each other in more ways than just physical. The group had made it to the elevator in record time, Janet and her team with Jack straggling behind entering through the open steel doors leaving the others in wait. With the elevator gone it left the General, Major Carter, and Teal'c to stand in shock for the next one. After minutes time the elevator returned allowing the three left behind to make their way to the infirmary. After going up what seemed like a painful amount of floors the doors had opened to reveal the open waiting area and entrance to one of the most dreaded places in all of the SGC. Stepping out Hammond leant his assistance to Teal'c and Sam as they slowly made their way to the bowels of Janet's territory.

What they heard as they entered the main treatment area stopped all three in their tracks. Too many phrases were bounced around, none good, about their friend that now lay between life and death. _We're losing him, get that blood hanging, I need Dr. Warner now! _All of the words mingled into a horror picture in their minds. A curtain hid Daniel from view, a staggering form stepping out after being evicted. Jack was in a daze, hesitantly stepping away from his friend that lay bloody and battered on the stretcher. Blood continued to make its way down his face where it pooled on his neck, right hand protectively wrapped tightly around his ribs. His limp was more noticeable without the support of Teal'c or the stretcher, the way he carried himself speaking of another injury his already fragile knee. Stepping up to the lost looking colonel George laid a paternal hand on his quivering shoulder.

"What happened out there son?" George asked gently.

"Ambush….he screamed something…..then…..I don't know sir," it was the first time Hammond had seen the usually outspoken colonel so quiet, so unsure.

"It happened so fast," Sam choked out as she came to stand with her CO.

"I looked up and Daniel Jackson was on the ground gravely injured. I appear to have sustained wounds from the blast as well," Teal'c intoned.

"We all did," Jack agreed before going back to his silent and blind vigil.

Jack tried to recall the recent events. Tried to remember the sounds, the smell, the feel of all the agony they had gone through. After so many close calls he couldn't remember Daniel ever coming that close. His friend gave no indication of even surviving after a slight gasp and a single moan. His eyes had slipped closed almost immediately after hitting the ground and gazing up at him and had never reopened. Looking down at his shaking hands Jack could only see Daniel's blood, the crimson stains on his skin burying deep to his soul. He had failed, failed in his duty as a friend and commanding officer. Failed in his duty to keep his family safe. It was December 17 and since losing Charlie the thought of the joyous holiday season left a bitter taste in Jack's mouth. Closing his eyes against the sounds that now assaulted his ears the moments flashed through his mind.

_Daniel was by the DHD, dialing home in a rush after Jack had noticed enemy forces._

_Carter was covering the perimeter, gun raised against the sound of clanking metal armor. _

_Teal'c had his staff up, the weapon primed as his finger lay over the trigger._

_And there he was, Colonel Jack O'Neill, covering his friend as he desperately tried to get them home._

_He had moved from his position, closer to Carter as she tensed. Three warning shots fired into the dense trees._

_Nothing had come, not until a round cylinder had rolled its way towards the DHD. _

_Daniel's hand hit the center crystal and all hell broke loose. _

_A flash, a near soundless boom, all air displacing in the surrounding area. _

_Jack was on the ground, agony racing up and down his leg from his knee. Ribs aching from recent abuse and head buzzing with the concussive force of the blast._

_Carter was struggling to her feet, left arm rendered useless as it hung dangling from a damaged shoulder._

_Teal'c was brought to his feet, tense and at the ready, staff pointing in a confused swing to anything that moved in the trees. His lips moved but no sound reached Jack's lips._

_Daniel lay a few feet from the DHD, caught dead near the epicenter of the device. Lying very much like a broken ragdoll, limp and unmoving, broken body covered in blood. _

_It had happened so fast, so sudden, that Jack still needed a moment to collect himself before staggering over to his friend. _

"_J-Jack, w-what…." were the last words between Daniel made between bloodstained lips before his blue eyes fluttered closed. _

_The sound of blood filled lungs came so loud in his burst eardrums, the sight of his dying friend so clear in Jack's blurry vision._

_Teal'c on one side, Jack on the other, they had picked up the broken body of their friend before dashing through the 'Gate. Carter dead on their heels after punching in the code one-handed and in a daze. _

Shuddering Jack's eyes slid open as the curtain was drawn back in a rush. Janet's bloody gown made his blood boil, fear taking over every one of his once steady military senses. Jack only moved under the power of General's Hammond's arm, the strong yet gentle hand guiding him back and out of the way. Eyes scanning beyond the small doctor and her team Jack caught the horrifying sight. Surrounded by machines and a team of nurses was Daniel looking much smaller than he really was. Blood dripped from the stretcher staining the already messy floor. A tube snaked out on either side of his chest under his armpit, blood and air filling each canister of the device. Another line ran under his collarbone, delivering unit after unit of blood. IV's ran up and down each arm bruising already damaged skin. Beneath it all it was his friend, one that he considered family looking too pale and still under the blankets that covered his now naked battered body. What remained of his bloody and torn uniform lay cut up on the floor, side arm and holster forgotten where it was tossed out of the way.

A gasp behind him and Jack had to move in order to keep Carter on her feet. Hammond on her other side they moved quickly as her face lost all color, knees buckling under the sudden adrenaline crash. Teal'c had moved to take Jack's place as Janet moved towards them, a grim look marring her usually serene features. Jack could see the truth behind her eyes, how close Daniel lay in front of death. For this holiday season may turn into one of grief and pain, for only an unobtainable miracle could bring Danny back to them. Stepping in front of the colonel Janet looked far taller than her diminutive height. Her presence commanded, her steady presence radiating fear and determination. Jack saw pain in her eyes, a sadness rarely seen from the unflappable doctor. She had to carry on despite what lay in front of her, despite how close to home this case really hit.

"We're taking him to surgery, we need to get to the OR now if he is to survive," Janet said with power behind her voice.

"Janet?" Carter choked out.

"Doc? How bad?" Jack was afraid to ask.

Janet hesitated a moment before replying in a grim and soft voice, "I don't know. We may want to prepare ourselves".

That was all she said before turning back to her patient. The nurse Mary Beth was squeezing the ambo-bag attached to the tube that now served as Daniel's lungs. The mechanical rise and fall of his friend's chest sending chills down Jack's spine. He had heard what went on behind the curtain, knew a little about the nature of Daniel's injuries, remembered the very moment his friend had stopped breathing in what must have been the longest elevator ride of his life. Other words registered in his mind, none of them good. _Head trauma, severe concussion, bilateral collapsed lungs, blast injury, massive blood loss in his abdomen _and the list went on. He watched as they wheeled Daniel down the hall, possibly for the last time, before submitting to Janet's commands for treatment. Together SG-1 with General Hammond stood in wait, Jack and his other two teammates getting the much needed treatment for their own injuries with the thought in mind that this Christmas the only gift would be burying yet another friend in the name of the cause.

* * *

Five hours must have passed before Janet came to give them partially good news. Daniel had made it, beyond all odds, off the operating table. Now lying in the ICU it became a waiting game. Attached to a ventilator that breathed for him, multiple tubes that both added fluids while ridding the archeologist of others ran from too many orifices to count. Janet had explained the damage to his lungs due to the blast; the delicate tissue bruised beyond all reason and forced to rely on other means for oxygenation. Had discussed the necessity for two chest tubes to relieve pressure and bleeding within his chest. Had went over everything that went on in surgery from the repairs made to Daniel's liver and kidney to the discovery that his spleen had very nearly killed him. But the worst of all was the confession that despite the minor miracle Daniel that came with even surviving the surgery another may not be enough for Daniel to wake after Janet decided to dial back on his forced sedation. He had suffered a grade 3 concussion with swelling of his brain. It was not to the extent of permanent brain damage and a vegetative state but only time would tell if he would wake unchanged.

Now they had been forced into this waiting game. For four days they had taken alternating shifts, watching and waiting for any sign of movement. In that time Daniel had both setbacks and improvements. A second scan had shown a marked decrease in brain swelling yet Daniel had not awakened. But despite that one set of good news more bad came to follow. A second bleed was highlighted only a day out of surgery forcing Warner back into the OR where he patched the bleeding blood vessel in Daniel's abdomen previously missed on the prior surgery. A day after that signs began showing of impending pneumonia and a failed clearance of the building fluid in Daniel's lungs. Janet had decreed that if the brain swelling didn't take Daniel than his lungs would.

Finally with the right combination of antibiotics and a trial with a new ventilator Daniel was forced back onto the road to recovery. Though his lungs still failed to function and his very life depended on the support of machines at least things were starting to look up. The latest scan had shown the least swelling these past few days, a twitch of his finger marking a possibility for consciousness. What they would get once he woke up was still a mystery but his chances improved with each passing day. Janet was finally able to decrease his level of mannitol, the drug currently responsible for decreasing the swelling of his brain. The others would soon follow once his blood pressure was stable and his heart rate could hold for more than an hour unaided.

A twitch there, a wince there but Daniel did little to trigger the ventilator to tell them he breathed on his own. But Janet had explained even with a lesser degree of head injury the ability to breath unaided was hindered by the grievous injuries sustained on his lungs. But Daniel's oxygen levels were falling more along the lines of normal, the fever he couldn't shake broke, and another scan showed all bleeding inside of his belly had officially stopped. So Daniel was slowly but surely showing them he could turn a corner even while standing on the doorstep of death.

* * *

Two Days Before Christmas

It was December 23 and Jack's shift when real progress was made. Carter was currently sleeping in the chair, Teal'c quietly meditating. General Hammond had retreated to his office, putting a call to his family that he would not be coming home. Janet was currently off taking care of Siler who was laid up in bed number four of the regular unit, nursing a burn taken when he had a mishap helping one of the cooks in the mess hall kitchens. As for Jack he was where he had always been, by Daniel's side his hand held loosely in his own. He thought he had imagined it but given a second chance to see Jack noticed Daniel stir. Just a slight movement hindered by all the tubes and wires that anchored him to the bed. Since then Jack had taken to whispering close to Daniel's ear with a small hope that today would be the day.

Mary Beth had come by to empty one of the three drains that were secured around the long incision in his abdomen. Had lifted each one of his chest tube canister's to inspect the newest level of blood and had quickly lifted blankets and gown to look at the incisions that marred Daniel's skin. She must have been satisfied because after a smile and a quick note made on Daniel's chart she had left Jack to his silence. Since then only the respiratory therapist had come to suction out his lungs and check the settings on the ventilator, the fluid and secretions from Daniel's lungs looking much less blood tinged than they were yesterday. It was the only time Jack had seen Daniel move, even with the heavy sedation and morphine that dripped at a steady rate into his veins the feel of the catheter reaching down to the lowest parts of his airways causing him to flinch and choke around the tube.

Once the therapist had left no one had come beyond their usual vigil. Nothing short of a nuclear explosion would wake Sam out of her own coma, the power of exhaustion combined with Janet's strong prescription for pain too much on her tired body. Teal'c was still content with his meditation, catching up on hours worth of _Kel'no'reem_ that was missed. General Hammond would be back, Jack could see how close this had hit to home for him. But until then Jack enjoyed the time he had with Daniel and the time that maybe his friend would finally open his eyes to tell them he was still there.

Leaning forward in his chair Jack winced as his knee protested. Once again he had stretched the ligaments to the breaking point, the already weak joint becoming too damaged to hold him. Janet had instilled her own brand of warning of future surgery but that could wait, now everything was focused on Daniel. His ribs added their own protest, aching and sore under their wrapping. The stitches that kept the deep laceration on his temple closed itched with a vengeance. Sighing Jack felt guilty dwelling on all of his hurts as Daniel still lay on the brink before his eyes. This was not going to be an easy or swift recovery.

Resting his back on the chair his eyes threatened to close. Jack was exhausted and watching his second in command snoring away was doing nothing to keep him awake. No amount of coffee could keep his fraying nerves at bay and caffeine was doing little to keep his weary body awake. His near empty cup of luke warm coffee sat abandoned on the bedside table and Jack was too weary to even make an attempt at reaching it. He could only hope Hammond had enough sense to bring an extra like last time. So instead of the chemical cure Jack relied on pure stubborn determination to keep his heavy eyes open. Come hell or high water he was staying awake no matter how much his brain told him to lay down and sleep.

A voice from the privacy curtain turned his head, "Any change?"

"Nothing yet Doc," Jack answered softly.

"Well I spoke with Dr. Warner and Dr. Gibson, the neurologist on call, Daniel's latest scans look good. The swelling has decreased so I don't see a reason for him not to wake. His lungs are also healing, the last x-ray showed a marked improvement," she tried to leave out that the 'marked improvement' meant that Daniel's chest film looked less of a white out with more black showing that indicated air was present in the previously collapsed areas.

"Will he…," for some reason Jack couldn't complete his question but the look in Janet's eyes told him she already knew.

"I don't know, he could wake up with some memory loss and neurologic deficits or he could wake up perfectly fine. There is a very good chance that he will have amnesia leading up to and after the incident so don't expect him to remember," Janet filled in.

Jack gave a sigh of relief, he knew Daniel and he knew that the archeologist had a keen knack of beating the odds. After the death of Sha're and his encounter with the Ribbon device Dr. Gibson, the very same, had said a similar thing and within a day Daniel had woke up with every dark memory of what happened in that tent. But at the time he had what could be considered a severe concussion with no other critical injuries compounding the grim situation Then Daniel hadn't been intubated, even with the oxygen cannula running under his nose he looked as if he was merely sleeping. Now it seemed far too dark, the mechanical forced breathing and consistent beeping of the monitors making it all too real. When he looked down all Jack could see was his friend pale white with wires taped to his chest, others in his neck leading to his heart, tubes everywhere, too fragile and too close to death.

Sweeping the thoughts from his mind Jack focused his attention back to the still form in the bed. He had to do a double take, his unbelieving eyes playing tricks on him. But he looked again, eyes wide with a mixture of excitement and surprise….Daniel _moved. _It wasn't much but just enough to let Jack know that he was aware. The hand that Jack let go sought out something warm moving weakly on the mattress. His eyes remained closed but movement was seen under closed lids. Daniel's eyes fluttered a few times before going still, his hand in constant motion. His right leg writhed a little as if attempting to curl up against the pain. Then a wince before Daniel's eyes fluttered once more.

"Daniel….Danny," Jack whispered still careful not to disturb Carter and Teal'c.

There was obviously no return but thankfully Daniel didn't fight the tube. Maybe he was disoriented, maybe he was just too weak, but otherwise there was no choking. Jack waited another moment before Daniel's eyes moved quickly, rapidly twitching behind his lids. Then it happened, a sliver of blue shown in a scene that warmed Jack's heart. After one more flutter sparkling pain filled and confused eyes finally appeared in plain view. As his eyes closed against the pale yellow light his hands moved against the cloth restraints that kept him tethered to the bed for his own personal safety. Standard issue to all those on a ventilator even if everything instinct told Jack to lay into the personnel who had applied them.

"Daniel, I'm here," Jack soothed softly.

Taking the restrained hand in his own Daniel calmed, relaxing his battered body on the bed. Finally those eyes opened a second time, this time remaining open for more than a mere second. Sliding to lock with Jack's own Daniel looked wearier than confused. After a moment Jack noticed the confusion shining bright as Daniel's eyes slid downward toward the tube cruelly shoved down his throat. He tried to trigger the ventilator, failing as drawing breath into his damaged lungs became too much of a chore. Tightening his grip on Daniel's hand Jack took a deep breath before explaining.

"You're in the infirmary Daniel. We were caught by a grenade, some kinda Goa'uld device. You're on a respirator, your lungs were pretty beat up. You've been here for about six days in a coma, banged your head pretty hard. You're okay Danny, everything is going to be all right," Jack explained slowly and calmly.

Daniel squinted his eyes in confusion for a moment as if trying to remember but failing. Janet had said something about amnesia but only when Daniel was free of the tube could the final verdict be made. But Daniel tried, making a weak attempt at a writing motion on Jack's hand. For a moment Jack searched for a pen and paper but settled when Daniel weakly grabbed his hand. I DON'T KNOW, Daniel finger spelled before writing on in Jack's palm. YOU, SAM, TEAL'C; he finished with an explanation point. It amazed Jack that even tethered to the bed by every piece of medical equipment imaginable days from being on deaths doorstep and recently woken up from a coma Daniel's thoughts always steered towards the safety of his team.

"We're fine Daniel, Carter and Teal'c are here," Jack motioned with his head towards the other side of the bed.

Daniel's eyes slid to the right, relief evident as they locked onto Carter and Teal'c's quiet forms. Jack could see that Teal'c's eyes had slid open from mediation, still quiet, before sliding closed once realizing the quiet moment shared between colonel and archeologist. Jack was relieved, relishing in the quiet moment where Daniel had woken up. After Daniel continued to stare into Jack's own tired eyes before sliding back to Carter and Teal'c once more. If Daniel could sigh he would have before his eyes began to drop tiredly. Tightening his hold on Daniel's hand Jack watched as the tired blue eyes slid closed, body too exhausted and weak for anything more. Once Daniel was back to sleep Jack leaned forward despite all the pain in his own body. Sighing deeply, a faint smile gracing his lips, Jack wanted to whisper up to the heavens for this tiny miracle.

"Get some rest Daniel," Jack's whisper was so faint and more for his own benefit.

* * *

December 24

The day before Christmas, known to many as the day for last minute gifts but to SG-1 it would always be the day they could live again. After waking a few more times throughout the previous day and night Daniel was finally taken off the critical list. Once a quick test was conducted to prove that he could in fact breathe on his own Janet declared him fit to survive without the ventilator. After hours of waiting with the assist-mode supplementing Daniel's breathing she had called the respiratory therapist to complete the arduous task. Now a few hours had passed and Daniel was tube free and talking. His speech was weak and raspy, breaths coming in gasps but true enough Daniel tried his best to calm the nerves of his team.

"Can I get you anything?" Sam asked smoothing Daniel's hair back from his forehead.

"No, I'm good," Daniel rasped as his eyes closed.

Sam didn't respond as she leaned back in her chair returning to her book. Teal'c stood guard by the curtain tensing with each passing guest entering Daniel's curtained off ICU cubicle. Jack was still plastered to his oh so favorite seat complete with the backache to prove just how uncomfortable the plastic 'torture implement' could be. George had been by more than once before returning to his office to answer the phone call from his daughter. Currently Daniel was in and out of sleep, his waking moments filled with confusion and utter amnesia about the truth of what happened that day. No matter how many times Jack explained the events he was met with the same shocked response, a concussed and recently head injured Daniel forgetting hours later. Janet had said it was normal but her calm declaration of the fact did little calm Jack's frayed nerves. Something about temporary retrograde amnesia in response to swelling on his brain and the grade 3 concussion but thankfully Daniel had full recollection of what the day was.

"How are you feeling Daniel?" Janet asked as she entered the area.

"M'fine, tired….chest hurts," if Daniel was openly expressing pain than it must have been bad.

"You got you're PCA button, push it before the pain gets too bad," Janet reminded Daniel even if the archeologist was bound to forget it in an hour.

Janet went through with her usual exam. Lifting up gown and blankets to inspect Daniel's incision with no protest on his part. That alone was a testament of just how utterly sick he was. She listened to his lungs, checked both chart for Mary Beth's previous notes and vitals from the monitor. When she was finished Janet took a seat in Teal'c's empty chair, hand grasping Daniel's cold one on the bed before patting Sam's leg affectionately. She had become as much a part of Daniel's adopted family as General Hammond had previously. The day SG-1 had come crashing through the Stargate with Daniel between them had hit her hard. Now Janet was confident she could relax knowing that her friend and patient was now free from the idea of dying. Today was Christmas Eve and while she wanted nothing more than to spend the evening with Cassie preparing for tomorrow Janet found she could not leave. But she had discussed enough with her daughter, her daughter surprising her with an idea that everyone would take part in.

_ It was earlier that morning that Cassandra woke earlier than her usual mid-day hour during her Christmas break. She knew enough about what happened with her adopted uncle, knew that he still remained in the intensive care unit at the infirmary in the SGC. But according to her mother's recent report Uncle Daniel was awake, alert, and prepared to come off the ventilator. Her alternate plans appeared to have the ability to be put into action, now all she had to do was clear it with her mother and convince her that continuing with Christmas festivities was the right way to ferry Daniel into good health. _

"_What are we doing for Christmas mom?" Cassandra asked._

"_Cassie we talked about this, Daniel is still in the infirmary…he won't be able to come and the rest of SG-1, Sam included, is staying there. We'll just have Christmas here together but I have to work today," Janet explained gently. _

"_Okay, I understand mom so how about we join them," Cassandra mused aloud._

"_You know we can't honey, I don't think it will be a good idea. Daniel needs….," Janet began before her daughter cut her off._

"_Daniel needs Christmas. We do it every year mom, big party at our house with Aunt Sam, Uncle Jack, Uncle Daniel, Uncle Teal'c, and Uncle George. I get it that he got really hurt but that doesn't mean he can't have Christmas," Cassandra said._

"_Cass, Daniel can't leave the infirmary. I doubt he will even be discharged before New Years," Janet tried desperately to get through to her daughter._

"_I get that so why don't we bring Christmas to him….," Cassandra's idea bounced around in Janet's mind before she smiled and gave into her daughter's wishes. Maybe she was right, maybe the holiday spirit and a slice of normality was just what the doctor ordered to push Daniel into recovery. _

"How are you feelin' Danny?" Jack put a comforting hand on Daniel's shoulder as his friend tensed in pain. Daniel had been awake for more than an hour, talking softly with the members of his team before the pain began to reach near unbearable proportions. It was seven o'clock on Christmas Eve night and Daniel had planned nothing more than sleeping on Christmas day. Answering Daniel's unasked question Jack had poured water into the infirmary issue pink plastic cup before helping his friend lift his head to drink it slowly.

"Hurts," Daniel groaned after swallowing.

"Here," Jack placed the PCA button in Daniel's hand.

Fingers curling around the button Daniel pushed it and waited for the indicating beep that told of the medication beginning to flow through his IV line. Settling back on the pillow and adjusting the nasal cannula that ran into nostrils he let out a long wheezing breath. His breathing still sounded harsh, the level of oxygen in his blood still below the desired amount by most health professionals but Janet had assured them that the pneumonia and heavy damage to Daniel's lungs was finally beginning to resolve. He was turning a corner even if Daniel failed to believe Janet's constant telling of that fact, the pain alone was still beyond anything he had ever faced. Head still aching and muddled, chest tight and in agony, abdomen swollen…in other words, or in Jack's words, he was a mess.

"Thanks," Daniel sighed eyes closing under the effects of Dilaudid.

"No problem Daniel," Jack returned.

"Where are Sam and Teal'c?" Daniel finally noticed his other two teammates absence.

"Out with Janet, they had something they needed to do," Jack answered.

"Oh…," Daniel trailed off.

"They'll be back tomorrow morning, actually I need to head off soon. Got something I need to do," Jack commented.

Daniel's eyes flashed with displeasure, the thought of being alone after all that happened too much to bear but instead he remained quiet. Jack had gotten to his feet, reaching for the crutches he was currently using for his bum knee. With perfect timing as ever General Hammond strode through the curtain, uniform just slightly a bit ruffled than before as if he was working in his office. In his hand was a cup of coffee and a bowl full of commissary Jell-O. Replacing Jack in the colonel's chair that had become home these past seven days he gave Jack room to ease around him, the colonel moving deftly on his crutches. If Daniel didn't know better the general was coming to sit with him rather than going home to his family.

"General Hammond?" Daniel questioned tiredly.

"I'm going to sit with you son, just until Colonel O'Neill returns," General Hammond intoned softly.

"I'll be back in a bit," Jack called from the curtain knowing very well that by the time he returned Daniel would be long asleep.

"Shouldn't you be home with your granddaughters?" Daniel asked as the General took his seat.

"Well that's one place I could go but I'd rather stay here for now. They'll have me in a few days, I need to be here right now," Hammond explained.

"Thanks," Daniel breathed the reply voice soft with exhaustion.

"Not a problem son," Hammond laid a paternal hand on Daniel's shoulder that brought so much warmth into the archeologist's heart.

"I don't remember what happened just waking up….I want to but….I can't," Daniel's voice wavered with just a hint of fear.

"It's alright Daniel, it'll come in time. You just focus on getting better," the use of Daniel's first name had caught him off guard but never the less had brought the ease he needed to his mind.

"'Kay," Daniel's voice trailed off with sleep.

George watched as Daniel's eyes fluttered closed, his raspy breathing easing into a steady rate with sleep. Waiting until he was sure Daniel was asleep George leaned back in the chair as comfortably as one could in one of the infirmary bedside chairs. Reaching for the file of daily reports he had brought in with him he sought to catch up on the work that was lost during this stressful time. Looking at SG-1's report from that fateful mission he opted to skip past to the long and dreaded reports detailing supply usage on the base. He wasn't ready, they weren't ready; the finished report could wait until after the holidays. Looking up as the curtain was drawn just as he began to sign the page George watched as both Walter and Siler had peaked in to check up on the recovering archeologist. It had brought a smile to the General's lips, just the thought of the family and support system that had gathered during the recent dark time. Watching both enlisted men step out and return to their duties George went back to his own work all while watching Daniel sleep on peacefully. Tomorrow would be a different day, one marking the miracle that was brought upon them.

* * *

December 25

It must have been close to mid afternoon before Daniel truly woke again. His other waking moments were filled with a sip of water here, a dose of Dilaudid there. He was far from lucid with each one but this time as his eyes fluttered open against the brighter light of his little corner of the infirmary Daniel became more aware. There were sounds familiar others foreign but the voices brought him home. Jack was snorting, the kind he made when Teal'c had butchered yet another idiom. Sam was giggling, actually giggling, a sound Daniel had not heard in such a long time. Teal'c was quiet as always only offering a mild insight into a comment Jack made. But there were others, one so familiar he had heard the night before. General Hammond spoke softly with another, giving light orders as any General would around the base. But why was he here? Janet must have been convening with him because occasionally he heard a response in her familiar soft tone. Then the voice that followed the doctor, one so young and comforting; Cassandra had to be near bringing cheer to the room.

Finally Daniel's eyes opened, pupils constricting against the bright overhead light. The scene had changed, illuminating hues mixed in with the florescent industrial bulb bathing the room in rainbow colored light. As he took a quiet inventory Daniel saw something that for a moment he believed was just a dream. Hanging from the military grade lighting was streams of red, blue, green and yellow; a string of lights illuminating the once drab area. Off in the distance he saw the outline of a small tree, its branches pitiful and needles mostly fallen off but fitting the scene perfectly. The gathered group of people surrounded his bed lending silent support for his mending body. Daniel breathed out a sigh seeing his family so close. Even when it seemed so far Christmas was here, even his addled brain didn't need more than a minute to catch up.

"Welcome back Sleeping Beauty," Jack remarked with a smile coming to stand close to the bed.

"Jack…Sam….Teal'c….Janet? General?" the three close to him were expected the last two not so much.

"We didn't want to leave you Daniel," Sam came close to lay a gentle hand on his cheek.

"I do believe that you take pride in your holiday traditions. We have even procured a beverage made of egg and a rope of lights," Teal'c informed.

"It's eggnog Teal'c and they're called Christmas lights, a string of lights not rope," it was a surprise when Hammond corrected from behind the Jaffa.

"It was Cassie's idea," Janet highlighted.

"I figured since you can't come to Christmas why don't we bring Christmas to you," Cassandra nearly jumped with excitement as she rushed over to the bed to wrap Daniel in an awkward yet careful hug.

"Careful Cassandra," Janet warned.

"It's fine, mine," Daniel dismissed with a smile and a wave of dismissal with his hand.

"We wanted you to have something special," Sam leaned down to place a soft kiss on Daniel's forehead.

"Thanks Sam," Daniel repeated the motion wrapping his arm despite the hindrance of every cord and line around Sam's good shoulder bringing her close.

"We didn't want you to have a crappy Christmas," Jack began before adding his own brand of humor. "Bah Humbug".

Daniel tried to laugh but realized his error the moment pain spiked through his battered body. Grabbing for what he now considered his 'pain button' he depressed the black circle while complaining, "Ow, don't make me laugh".

"So do you like it? We brought presents and everything and while I know you can't have eggnog or the Chinese from Chang's Mom did bring her homemade chicken noodle soup," Cassandra announced.

"You eat what you can but only clear liquids, you still have the feeding tube," Janet instructed motioning to the thin plastic tube that travelled out of his left nostril just under the oxygen cannula.

"Thanks, I don't think I can do anything more," Daniel added.

"So why don't we get this shindig started," Jack retorted with a flourish.

"Sure….wait General Hammond, why aren't you home with your family?" Daniel slurred with the drugs.

"I am son, you heard what I said earlier. I'll see them tomorrow but right now I'm right where I need to be," Hammond stepped forward his gentle yet firm paternal touch on Daniel's shoulder igniting something lost for so many years in Daniel's soul.

"We all are," Sam added with a smile.

"We shall share in this celebration together. I did not wish to experience it without your presence Daniel Jackson," Teal'c intoned with an honorary bow of his head.

"Well why don't we celebrate," Janet suggested.

"Hell yes!" Cassandra stated with a clap of her hands.

"Language," Janet pointed her daughter with a motherly reprimand.

"Here, here," Jack agreed.

Daniel leaned back on his pillow sharing the love and support that all of his friends brought to him. Their celebration had been sedate, with the passing of a few gifts and the sharing of Chinese take-out by all those who could eat solid food. Being the center of attention Daniel was uncomfortable but enjoyed it all the same. Two days ago doctors had not expected him to wake so easily; now he celebrated the one holiday that had become a tradition amongst those on SG-1. Sam took a seat on his bed careful not to jostle his healing body. Jack sat on the other side once again in that dreaded chair trying to steal back the Kung Pao chicken Teal'c was currently hording. Janet kept a watchful eye, looking for any sign that the archeologist had been tired out by their visit. Cassandra sat near Daniel's feet showing him all that she got for Christmas all while giving her own thanks for the gift Daniel had purchased long before this mission had happened. Teal'c ate with reckless abandon, keeping the container of chicken well out of Jack's reach as he passed along a short Jaffa sentiment for good health and healing. General Hammond took his seat, mixing the hot chocolate his daughter had passed along with the hot water from the electric kettle kept in his office. At one point Sgt. Siler and Walter had stopped by, offering their own holiday wishes for recovery and peace.

Together as they celebrated into the night they were a family. They were more than doctor, child, major, colonel, general, or even an alien from a far away land; they were united by a common bond this Christmas day. Jack was never one to believe in anything miraculous but given what they had seen an exception could be granted in his hard pressed beliefs. Seven days ago Christmas seemed like a dreaded possibility, a holiday that was to be reserved for mourning. As the days passed by the odds looked into their favor but even then the holiday season seemed more like an after thought. Then something spectacular happened, one so close to death had stepped away from deaths door. Though many may not believe it, many may deny it, on this holiday season SG-1 had truly experienced a real Christmas miracle.

The End

Happy Holidays to Everyone!

* * *

_Disclaimer: Stargate is the property of its creators and producers, Brad Wright, Jonathan Glassner, and MGM. I do not own anything. _

_Once again Happy Holidays and a very Happy New Year! _


End file.
